Circling Love
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: An alternate universe love triangle between Hinata, Sasuke, and Kiba! WOOT! See Hinata like both, and they both like Hinata, kiba’s the bad boy in the gang, and Sasuke’s the best friend!sasu,hina,kiba E,R,
1. The Trolly!

Sora: hey hey new story idea!!! Wa hooo!

Kiba: What now?

Sora: ok ok you'll find this really weird but, kiba\hina\sasu!!!

Kiba: huh

Sasuke: are you saying

Hinata: you mean…

Sora: yes! An alternate universe love triangle between Hinata, Sasuke, and Kiba!!! WOOT! See Hinata like both, and they both like Hinata, kiba's the bad boy, and Sasuke's the best friend!

Kiba Hinata and Sasuke: sarcasim joy…

Circling Love

Hinata Hyuga stretched as she woke up. "morning, koma!" she laughed at her little black kitten sleeping on her head. She gently took him off and sat up. The sun was peering in threw the broken blinds of her windows while she stood up and walked to her closet. "hmmm ah here's my uniform!" she smiled. She slipped it on grabbed koma and ran down stairs. "I'm out daddy!" she yelled, grabbing her keys, my bag, and some toast. "bye, hun!" he shouted back.

Hinata grabbed her skates that rested by the door and ran out put them on. She skated to the stairs then slid down the railing (when you walk out of the apartment you walk outside).

"no I'm gonna be late" she whined staring at her watch. "THE TROLLY!" she heard her best friend, Sasuke Uchiha yell. "Sasuke hold it for me!" she yelled. "right!" he shouted back and skate boarded to the trolly.

"sorry, Sasori-san, I'm running late" I said catching my breath. "it's alright" he sighed.

there was one seat left and the one seat was next to some one, a brown haired boy with a little dog poking his head out of the boys bag. "you take it, Hinata-chan" Sasuke said pointing. "are you sure" she replied staring at the boy who was gazing at the road out side the bus. "yeah" he nodded. I walked down the isle to the very back seat.

"um. May I please sit with you?" she said holding my bag with both hands in front of her. "huh uh oh sure" he hesistated while staring at her. "thank you!" she giggled and sat down.

"Meow" koma called. Hinata turned her head to look down and Koma was sitting in her shirt looking up. "grrrr" it was Akamaru. Hinata started blushing and pulled out Koma. "Koma!" she unasuringly yelled. "meow" she said "protesting".

"so cat-girl, what's your name?" he asked. "um h-hinata" she replied. "ah" my stop … yours to" he said standing up. "right ok" she replied getting up and running to Sasuke. Holding her skates.

"Sasuke-kun, whose that boy I was sitting by" she asked clinging to his arm sorta frightened, it WAS there FIRST day in high school. "that's kiba inuzuka, appearently he went to a private school last year" he replied "oh ok" she smiled.

Sora: that's all buh bye now waves


	2. detention and hinata ?

Sora: oh yeah chapter 2 out today!

Kiba: this IS interesting I guess

Hinata: umm.. I never would've really thought Sasuke-kun like that.

Sasuke:hnn don't I hae a say in this

Sora: nope sorry Sasuke. But anyways here I go!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"koma-chan stay still!" Hinata whispered. She was sitting in the cafeteria while the principal gave a speech to all the fresh-men at gozen high school.

"no smoking, drinking, talking during class, skimpy clothing or most of all PETS!" he said.

Hinata sighed as he went on and on about what NOT to do. "excuse, sarutobi-san!" Hinata spoke raising her hand.

"yes Hinata-san" he replied. "if we cant do all that stuff, what can we do, I mean no wonder this school has a bad reputation, everyone here is so caught up in all of your rules we cant do anything besides learn, I mean people get restless just listening to the teacher talk" she said. Now Hinata wasn't one for doing things like that but she had to.

"well then ms.Hyuga, what do you suppose I change." He snapped at her. Hinata's eyes widened.

"well for one thing, no talking in class? I mean what if we need a pencil, or need to ask if sparts practice is still on, or tell your friend to hold up the trolly 'cause you'd be late?" Hinata said aloud.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "how about this rule, you have to see me in detention on Saturday" he spoke while twitching. "sigh I suppose I have to" she sighed.

She was sitting in the middle of the 2nd row Sasuke on her right and ironically, kiba on her left.

"wow cat-girl, nice impression on your first day in Gozen High" kiba whispered. Hinata's head dropped, she realized it hadn't been such a good idea.

"oi Hinata, what was that!" Sasuke whispered leaning over to her.  
"well it just didn't seem fair!" she whispered back. "yeah well what about your Saturday detention" he snapped. "I'll just say im going to your house" she said back. "I wont be here, remember I had your dad tell you!" he replied. "oh yeah that's right" she sighed.

"Come to my house cat-girl" she shot her head to her side and looked at kiba. "really?" she asked her eyebrows raised. "yeah say your coming to my house studying, any girl who get's a detention on the first Saturday deserves a break from they're parents " he replied. "thank you" she smiled "well anycat-girl that is" liba said. Hinata sighed and stood up to leave because the bell rang.

"now where's my 1st bell class" asked looking at her schedule. she got there, and lookie who was there, kiba inuzuka and his dog.

She stepped, and that's when the night mare, and head ache, began.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sora: I like it … it's interesting

Kiba: since when do you judge your own writing

Sora: since now kiba

Hinata: wow, its not like me

Sora: well I know it's AU so hinata's well OOC. Any ways read and review next chapter soon!


	3. The roof

Sora: NYA!!! KAWAII!!!!

Kiba: huh what'd I miss?

Sora: Nothing I just wanted to make you wake up silly!

Kiba: Brat

Sora: Whatever, Chapter 3 now!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3 Circling Love

"Kiba-san you're in this class?" Hinata asked walking over and sitting down in the desk in the back middle by him.

"Huh? Oh yeah" He replied waking up. 'This won't turn out well' is all she could think. "Koma quit moving," she whispered down toward her desk.

Koma was sitting in her desk moving from side to side. "Quit" she hissed. He finally stayed still.

"KIBA-KUUUUN!!" Hinata heard a yell from the door she looked over and saw a pink haired girl with pretty green eyes.

"Hey Sakura-chan" he said as she glomped. "I couldn't find you anywhere in he autorium" she whined. "Sorry, baby" he sighed.

"Oh Sakura, this is Hinata" he said. "Nya so kawaii!" she squealed pinching hinata's cheeks. "Gah! Get off please." She whined. "Sorry" she said sitting on the other side of Kiba.

The entire bell it was loud and noisy.

"Uhg I can't stand this noise" Hinata said and banged her head on the desk. "Maybe I can..." she whispered and slowly walked out of the room.

"roof" she read the sign above the stairs. "Now why would they label something like that?" she said out loud as she walked up the stairs. "Wow its pretty up here" she giggled.

"You know this area has already been taken, cutie" she whirled around to come face to face with a blonde spiky haired boy and … her cousin. "Huh! Oh sorry, and my names Hinata" she said. "Oh your Hinata, oi Neji this is your cousin?" he asked, "Yep, Naruto it is" he said. "Oi Kiba, hurry up" the blonde yelled.

"Huh? Dude, why's cat-girl up here" he said pointing. "Huh? Oh she was up here when we came up" Naruto said. "Ah, cat-girl if you know what's good for you, you'll stay off the roof" Kiba said Akamaru barking after. "R-right, gomen nasai" she said bowing.

"I'll stay if you don't mind, actually" she said smirking. "Whatever, cutie" Naruto said grinning. Hinata blushed lightly and went over to the fence that surrounded the roof and sat on it.

This was their lunch bell now so she took out an apple and started crunching down on it. "Meow" Koma stepped out of her bag and onto the railing. "Her Koma-kun" she said putting some treats down on the railing.

Kiba and Naruto lit cigarettes and leaned against a wall, little did Hinata know, there was another reason, besides it was the boys place to hang, that she shouldn't be up on the roof. And boy, did she not wanna know it!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sora: well well well all done with this chapter, if anyone can give me ideas I'd love it …… I also wanna know who Hinata should go with at the end of the story…

Kiba: I hate you

Sora: I love you to Kiba-ai

Sasuke: I wasn't in this one

Sora: yeah it was mainly kiba Hinata; next one will be more Sasuke Hinata!

Until next time!!!


	4. Mother

Sora: wow this is getting interesting … 

Kiba: yeah what ever

Sasuke: what odd thing happens here

Sora: read and see

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Circling Love Chapter 4

It was 3 weeks later and Hinata had found out why she wasn't supposed to be on the roof. she got beat up by the school bully who stayed on top of the roof and now she has enemies through out school because of all the different "groups" that a run by the same "roof-top bully".

"sigh another day at Gozen high huh?" Hinata asked Sasuke as they walked to the trolly together. "yep" he sighed back. "hmm well you'll have another exciting day right?" she said walking up the stairs Sasuke infront of her.

"not really, I mean I keep trying to get this girl to go out with me but she cant realize it" he said looking at her as they sat down in the seat infront of kiba. "oh who" she asked pretty naively, seeing as it was obvious "Hinata, will you go out with me, I mean I know practically everything about you and we're best friends" he said trying anf trying to incurrage her to go out with him.

"Sasuke I'm sorry, I cant" she said looking away "why??" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder "I just can't ok" she said looking at him crying. "don't you even remember what today is, or what I told my mom!" I yelled at him and ran off the trolly cause we were at the school. "HINATA!" he yelled. "nice one pretty boy" kiba said walking away.

"Koma-kun, you remember what today is right?" she asked tears stained my face. "meow!" he replied. She smiled threw the tears.

**end of the day**

Hinata was walking threw the halls to go home when she was passing Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. "owww!" Hinata yelled as kiba tripped her. "see guys she's fallen for me" Kiba Laughed. "Dog-boy I didn't fall for you, you tripped me." she snapped crying, and started walking away fast.

"going to run home to mommy now huh?" he laughed. She didn't answer. He caught up with her, the guys behind. "awwww don't wanna admit it but I know, its ok you can go cry to mommy" he laughed a bit. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!! OK MY MOM DIED WHEN I WAS 6 OK!!! SHE DIED GIVING BIRTH TO MY LITTLE SISTER, BUT MY SISTER LIVED OK! NOW WELCOME TO MY LIFE! HOPE YOUR HAPPY CAUSE THAT WOULD MEAN AT LEAST ONE OF US ARE!" she screamed. "eh?" he said staring a her in shock. "forget it!" she cried and ran away.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder as she was running and saw her run right passed him and turned in the direction to the park. " hi….na….ta" he paused as she ran.

"he doesn't get it!" she cried on top of a hill sitting against a tree. It was a Friday so she didn't have to go home early. "meow?" he said rubbinf against her stomach. "its ok koma-kun" she whispered.

Soon from exhaustion she was out cold eyes puffy and red from crying and her cheeks salty.

**with kiba**

"man I cant believe it! God how was I supposed to know her mom died!" he yelled. "maybe cause her teacher came up to her today and said would you like to see the counceler today about your mothers death seeing as its her birth day is today" Shikamaru suggested smart-assey. "yeah whatever" he sighed.

with Hinata

she was still asleep. She didn't seem to care who'd find her or what would find her, she just want to get away.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sora: that was pretty good if I do say so my self!

Kiba: I suppose pouts

Sasuke: I thought you said I'd be in this one.

Sora: you were …just not the entire thing …. Heh heh….

Sora: well till next time!!!


	5. AN

Sand: hey guys! it's me Sand, i just wanted to let you all know that Sora-chan, isn't going to be writing anymore ... ever. she's really very sorry, but she's tired of getting so many flames about her writing she only writes for fun, she's not really serious about it, so it kinda annoys her when she flames saying her writing sucks ... she said that she'll post one-shots,but that's probably it. i'm sorry.

Sakura: awwww, we're gonna miss Sora-chan.

Naruto: YEAH THAT'S SO NOT KOOL!!

Sand: i am going to see if she'll let me write a little more in some of her stories ... hopefully she will. she said that she will most likely continue with certain stories she has written, because she likes them, but her updates will be very slow, so don't bother her about them. i will most likely be taking over Watch Me Grow, Then I'll Show You I Can Shine.

Sakura: Man, that is a LONG name

Sand: but just to let you know, my updates for WMGTISYICS and Starbucks Love will be slow, i'm not good with doing multiple stories ... ehehehehe ... sorry

Naruto: but she will write them, so don't constantly bug her for updates.

Sand: yeah, please don't, becuase if you constantly bug me for updates, then i may end up not writing anymore. so, sorry again, but Sora-Chan will only be occansionaly writing.


End file.
